What the future holds
by Ikerana
Summary: Ranma and Akane go to a party and something happens there that makes them have a big fight. Akane wishes she could see the future and somehow her and Ranma end up there and seeing their future!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm finally going to try for a story, hope you like it!

Note: These characters don't belong to me, they are someone else's property!

" " When someone talks

When someone thinks

**What the future holds**

Chapter 1

**The school party**

It was a great day today, the last day of classes before the holidays in Furinkan high school. You could tell all the students were excited an you could breathe the air of happiness that involved every inch of the school.

Akane sat in her desk awaiting getting ready for the bell to ring and announce her freedom for the next couple of weeks, there were only five more minutes to got but they were so getting long, it seemed like an eternity. All she could think about this moment was the party that was going to be held that same night in the school yard.

That party was what everyone had been talking about for the last couple of days, it was just going to be a kind of reunion where everyone would go to have some fun, just a bit of music, a fire to sit round and a bit of food. The group of people who were organizing it tried to get the gym and celebrate a disco, but principal Kuno knocked out that possibility, but even so amazingly he was persuaded to at least leave the school ground open that night for them to use, with the condition that if anything bad happened they would all have to shave their heads ( he will never let that thing with the haircuts go…)

The bell rang at last and everyone jumped with joy and dashed out the door as fast as they could. Akane stopped at the school gates and talked to her friends about the details of the party before heading for home.

"So Akane, are you going with Ranma?" Meiko her friend asked with couriosity

"Why are you asking" I don't know what he's doing, he probably won't even go to the party" she replied in a moody tone.

"ok I was only asking…I just though you guys would use this opportunity to finally appear as a couple an publicly announce it"

Akane nearly fell to the ground " Are you mad? What makes you think we have anything to announce! You know how I feel about him! I hate him!"

Meiko laughed " Oh Akane you can't fool us, I don't know why you try to hide it, if I had a fiancé like Ranma I would surely show him off everywhere!"

Akane rolled her eyes " If you like him that much you can have him, he's all yours"

Meiko smiled " I misght just take you for that one Akane"

" Well girls, how about we all meet here at the gates at 8 ? " Yuka said

They all agreed and went home. When Akane got home Ranma was already there, his shoes where in the hall. -I guess he doesn't even know about this party thing, he never cares about stuff like this, all he thinks about if food and training that idiot- she though..- why should I care? I don't even want him there, he'd only be a pain in the ass anyway!- But deep down she knew she wanted him there, because although she wouldn't admit it, whenever he was around she felt good, she felt safe, it was difficult to explain.

She felt a bit peckish so she headed to the kitchen to see if any of her favourite chocolate chip cookies where left. When she walked in she saw Ranma there and just decided to ignore him, she just couldn't be bothered with him today, she didn't want to say anything just in case it ended in a fight, and today of all days she didn't want to fight, she wanted to be in a good mood for the party, she was sick of being considered like a bad-tempered moody girl, so tonight she was going to be happy and nice to everyone, and who knows, she might even be nice to the boys if they where in luck…

Ranma saw Akane walk into the kitchen, she looked serious, she hadn't even said hello and that slightly bothered him because he was sure that he hadn't done nothing wrong, at least in the last couple of hours. He noticed she was looking in the cupboards for something and didn't seem to find it. He immediately knew what she was searching for, she loved those cookies. He had noticed how every time she had a cup of tea or every time she was sad or angry she would go to those cookies for comfort, and he also knew that he was mostly the reason for her to need those cookies to calm down or cheer her up.

He too was hungry when he arrived so the same as she did, he walked into the kitchen to see what was there that he could grab his hands on without much fuss. There wasn't much, the fridge was quite empty and the only thing that he could find apart from a cucumber and some nuts where those cookies and just as he grabbed them he saw her come in.

Akane continued searching getting a bit annoyed at this point. He knew what she wanted and he had them. She probably needed them more than him so he offered them to her:

" Here, there are only two left, you can have them"

Akane turned round and saw Ranma extendind his hand forward with the small box of cookies. " It's ok, you have them"

Ranma insisted " No, honestly, take them, these are your cookies"

Akane had a stranged look " What do you mean? They're not mine, anyone can have them, and you got them first so go ahead and enjoy them, I'll get some more tomorrow at the shop"

Ranma wouln't take it " Look, I know you love these cookies, they seem to make you feel good when you eat them, you only ever seem to want them when something is bothering you…so here, have them, it will make me feel better if I know you have them, that way I know you'll be alright"

Akane was surprised " Ok… thank you Ranma"

He handed the box to her and smiled, then he left. She felt warm inside, she felt confused, he could be such jerk sometimes, most times that would be, but when he did these little silly, but nice things for her she couldn't help but smile and adore him, although that feeling never lasted because he always managed to do something and spoil her mood.

She went to the garden where she knew he would be doing some exercises. When she got the she couldn't help but admire the strength and agility he had, she liked watching him train, she always learned things about him and wished she could be so good . And although she wouldn't admit it he looked totally gorgeous, she could see his perfectly fit body move graciously and drops of sweat drop down from his fringe onto his also gorgeous face. Damn him for being so sexy.

He noticed her presence and he stopped to turn and look at her.

"Hey, ya want anything? He asked smiling

" Well, as you were so nice to me before in the kitchen I've decided that as there are two cookies left we can share them, one each"

He look awkwardly " Geez, still going on about those cookies, I told you, you can have them"

Akane sighed " I would feel better if you had one, please…"

Ranma nodded and sat next to her while he munched on the cookie

"I'm so glad we finally got holidays, classes were getting too damn boring, I need a rest" he said trying to start a conversation.

" Yes, I know what you mean" she answered " I was getting a bit stressed myself too"

He was surprised " You! You love school, you're good at it too, I would like it too if I was as smart as you"

Akane couln't believe what she had just heard, Ranma Saotome admitting to be bad at something, admitting to be worse than her at something! "You're smart too, It's just you use all your energy on martial arts and training"

Ranma laughed " Yes, maybe I do"

" So.." akane continued, " What have you got planed for these holidays?"

"Well…" he started thinking "probably do the same as always, might go on a training trip with pop or something…how about you"

"mmmmm…"she didn't know what she was going to do, she still hadn't though of it " I don't know, I haven't thought of it yet…but I do know how I'm going to start my holidays…I'm going to go and have some fun at the party tonight!"

" You're gonna go to that party?" he asked "that party is the only thing I've been getting from Hiroshi and Daisuke lately, man… I'm sick of hearing from it, it's only a stupid party!"

" It might be for you" She replied "but for most of us it's going to be a great night out, something different, a celebration for all our hard work we've been doing all year…"

" gezz Akane…" he went on " I didn't know you liked those sort of things, people getting drunk, dancing, making fools of theirselves…"

" Well, I want to have fun for once" She snapped back

" Well, I hope you enjoy drinking , dancing around and flirting with all the guys then…" he said coldly.

" I am not going to do that! Who do you think I am? She said angrily.

" Well, I might see you around there later" he said

" What?" she said surprised " You are going? I though you said it was only a stupid party and you weren't going!"

" I said it was a stupid party, but I didn't say I wasn't going" he added.

"oh, so then I might see you there then" she said

"Yep, maybe" he answered

She got up and left saying she had to get showered. She was really surprised of what she had just hear. Ranma was going to the party, that's what she secretly wanted before, but now she wasn't so sure. There was going to be a load of girls there, sure he had seen them all before, but tonight they weren't going to be in their school uniforms, they were going be dressed up in cool sexy clothes, they were going to wear make up and have their hair done. Akane was really starting to worry, even though she had a mile long list of boys after her she felt really insecure about her looks. And Ranma never helped her self-esteem much by calling her names all day. He, on the other side was quite secure of himself, he was good looking and he knew it, he also knew he could have nearly any girl at school if he wanted, if Akane had a mile long list of boys after her, he had a two mile long list of girls after him.

That really got to her; she went upstairs and started looking through her wardrobe , she really needed to look nice tonight, not for him she thought…or maybe yes…

And that's it for tonight, I hope you like it up till now, still loads to come, the real story hasn't really started yet, but my eyes can't keep going, I'm too tired, If I continue I think I'm gonna fall over and sleep over my keyboard, and that would give me a really bad neck ache in the morning, so I better get off to sleep and I will continue tomorrow!

Please read and review, I would be really thankfull!


	2. Chapter 2: The party night part 1

Here comes the second chapter, hope you like it!

This characters are not mine!

**What the future holds**

Chapter 2

**The party night part 1**

Akanesearched through her wardrobe nervously.-Damn myself for having such boring clothes!- she though to herself, everything she had seemed to childish or sporty, sure she had some dresses and skirts, but they were just plain and simple, she wore them everyday anyway, but tonight she wanted to look nice, she wanted to look her best.

At last she seemed to find something moreless decent. She wasn't looking for anything to classy or overboard because it was only a party on the school ground, it wasn't a prom or anything, she wanted to look sexy, fresh and trendy, not like she was going to a ball or something, so she settled for a pair or georgeous dark blue jeans, which were hipsters and fitted perfectly her figure, they actually made her look really good and as for above she chose a tight fitting yellow top. She looked at herself in the mirror and and she felt great, she looked perfect, all she needed now was the final touch: shoes: She was a lover of shoes, she had all sorts, no one understanded why she wanted so many if she wasn't going to have the chance wear half of them, but she loved them, she had all different colours and types of them, they were her precious collection which she had achieved over hard years of saving up for each one of them and she didn't care what they though, hell, happosai collected women's underwear and they didn't do anything about it so she had a right to have her collection too.

So she started going through all her shoes until she found the perfect ones: some beautiful white sandals with a bit of heal on them, enough to make her look a bit taller but not as much as to make her feet hurt all night, perfect!

She even tried to put a bit make up on, just a bit of eye mascara on her eyelashes and a bit of lip gloss, she didn't want to look too done up, she didn't like what the girls with loads of make up looked like, she though that sometimes they looked like clowns and she defiantly didn't want to look like a clown tonight!

Once she was finished she headed strait downstairs said goodbye to everyone and rushed out, she was a bit late and didn't want her friends going into the school ground without her!

Ranma on the other hand was in his room lying down, he had tried to go to sleep for a bit but he couldn't. -Why the hell did I tell her I was going for! I didn't want to go to that party, I'd probably only have Ukyo and Shampoo pestering me all night, that is if they go…-

Ranma just kept thinking about why he had said he was going, from the very start he had decided he wasn't going, he didn't really like those things, but as soon as Akane told him earlier that she was going something inside him made him change his mind. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to go, he wanted….to…be with her? No, that couldn't be, he just was going to have fun like her…He got up and thought that he had to make his way there, he had heard how she had left about a half hour ago. He didn't bother changing, he went with his usual black pants and red Chinese top.

Just as he was about to walk out the door he heard some voices calling him and turned round.

Ranma my boy! Are you going to that party?- Genma asked.

Not like it's any of your business but yeah, I am- Ranma replied.

Oh that's so good of you to go look after my dear Akane, I told her to be a good girl but I'll feel much better if I know you're there looking after her- Soun said.

Ranma was starting to get a bit annoyed - I ain't looking after no one, if Akane needs a babysitter go contract a nanny or something, I don't care what happens to her, anyway she can take care of herself-

I know you don't mean that my son- Genma said

Ranma I am holding you responsible for her, if anything happens to my baby girl I will kill you with my own hands!- Soun shouted to Ranma with his giant scary head attack.

Ranma just nodded and went off.

Meanwhile Akane was already at the party with her friends starting to enjoy the festive feeling.

So…- Meiko said – you all girls look georgeous tonight…so does that mean what I'm thinking , that you 're going to pull tonight?-

Meiko, you're always thinking about that! We don't need the boys to have a great time! Akane protested

Oh come on Akane, leave all that girl power stuff to a side for once and be honest with yourself, you know as well as I do that you're here to get certain boy tonight…-

Akane looked surprised - What are you talking about? I told you I don't like Ranma, I don't want anything to do with him!

Meiko smiled - Who said anything about Ranma dear? I was talking about the new student who is a total hunk, I know he doesn't take his eyes of you and you seem to smile to him a lot. Anyway I though Ranma wouln't be coming…

Akane blushed - Well I think he may be coming after all. and I do not smile to Jin ( the new student), I am just polite to him, that's all.

Meiko smiled – Well, whatever…so Ranma is coming tonight…good…I have certain someone on my mind too and tonight is the night when I'm gonna get him!

Really?- Sayuri asked - I really hope that Daisuke notices me a bit more tonight…I really wish he liked me! I'd do anything to be able to get locked in a dark room with him all alone and…

Sayuri! You dirty girl…don't worry, I have a feeling he feels the same about you, we'll try get you two together tonight- Meiko told her.

That's great! You would do that! You're the best friends ever!- Sayuri exclaimed excited

After that the girls went over to the table where the drinks were and filled their cups up with some kind of cocktail that was made up. When they got there they noticed that the boys were not far away from them and Sayuri couldn't help but get excited: -Oh my God there he is! Daisuke is there with Hiroshi and he looks soooo cute I think I'm going to melt…-

Sayuri have a bit of pride and self respect for God's sake, don't let him see you like that, it's pathetic!- Akane told her.

You're right, I've got to act cool, casual… Sayuri answered.

A few seconds later Ranma arrived and stood next to them greeting them. Akane felt her heart skip a beat when she saw him, she was glad he had came, he looked the same as always ( that is totally handsome) and she saw him everyday, but somehow she thought that this night could be different, this night could be the night, maybe, they could get a nice moment alone and talk, and chill, and maybe…Akane's thoughts were interrupted by Meiko

Well, well, well look who's just arrived, there's your lover boy Akane1!my …things are getting interested now-

He's is not my lover boy Meiko! And stop teasing me, I have enough of that from him thank you!- Akane said annoyed.

I'm sorry dear, well girls you wait here, I'm going to go talk to them and see what's going to happen tonight, I'll prepare things for you Sayuri- Meiko said.

Meiko then walked towards the boys and smiled at them –Hello guys! Great party ne?- she asked

Yeah, it's quite good, good music and good drink!- Hiroshi answered taking a sip of his drink.

Well, I'll be direct, look Daisuke love, there's a certain girl over there called Sayuri who is totally nuts over you and I thought you could do yourself a favour and ask her to dance or something or maybe take her for a walk alone or something…you know, have a bit imagination- Meiko said

What?- Daisuke asked surprised.

Oh, come on, don't act silly with me, I know you like her too, and even if you don't, she's a total babe, you won't have another chance like this in a long time, trust me…and you would do me a big favour too because I don't want to hear her talking all night about you so… what do you say?- Meiko asked serious.

Well, who's the lucky one tonight? Go for it man!- Hiroshi said while he patted Daisuke's shoulder.

Well, er…ok- Daisuke said bright red.

That's great! You won't regret it! So, wait a little while and then walk over to her, I don't want her suspecting I've told you this so look causal- She informed him.

Ok- he answered.

Meiko smiled and then looked over to Ranma, who was just standing there without saying anything. -You are quiet tonight aren't you?- She said

Eh? No, it's just I don't have anything to say about this, I don't want anything to do with this love matching business- He replied

Oh, well what a shame cause I had the perfect girl in mind for you tonight- she said smiling.

Er..thanks but no thanks…I'm ok- Ranma said nervously

Well, you might change your mind, still plenty night to come…anyway boys, I would love to stand here and talk to you all night but I have my friends over there waiting for news, so I'll see you later, and remember Daisuke to come over in a little while!- She said as she left towards where the girls were.

Looks like you're going to be busy tonight you lucky bastard! – Hiroshi said to Daisuke.

Yeah, I'm kinda nervous now though- Daisuke anwered.

Hey Ranma, look Akane is over there with them, my she looks stunning…maybe you could have abusy night tonight too…- Hiroshi smiled slyly.

No way! I'd rather go out with a hairy and stinky three headed monkey than with her! Ranam exclaimed.

I don't undertand you dude, I really don't understand you, she is the hottest girl in school and any guy would give up their right arm to be able to be with her and you are her fiancé but don't want anything to do wither, I think you must be blind. Hiroshi said

I might be blind, but I ain't insane, and I'm telling you, no one in their right mind would want to go out with an uncute, violent and clumsy girl like her!- Ranma responded.

The boys continued talking while Meiko stood by the girls explaining them that she was sure they were all going to have good luck that night and had good vibrations about things.

After about 15 minutes the boys walked over just at the same time as the new student Jin did.

Ranma didn't like this new student much, ever since the first day this guy walked in class he didn't set eyes off Akane. What was it with guys all over her all the time?Anyway, as soon as he saw this Jin approaching Akane he told his friends it was time to walk over so Daisuke could do his move on Sayuri, the guys couln't believe what Ranma had just said, because he had said he didn't want to have anything to do with the cupid thing but they agreed and all walked over towards the girls.

Hello Akane, you look incredibly pretty tonight- Jin said, at this comment Ranma frowned and Akane blushed.

Thank you Jin, you look really nice too- she smiled back.

Here, I brought this for you- he said while he handed Akane a little red box tied up with a purple ribbon.

What's this for?- She asked while she opened the box.

Well, it's just a little thing to say thank you, you know, for being so nice to me and helping me adapt to the new school, if it wasn't for you I would have felt really lonely..- he said blushing.

Akane opened the box and took out the object that was in it, it was a gorgeous silver bangle with three lilac stones incrusted in it.ranma was fuming by this point.

Oh my god you shouldn't have! It's beautiful!- Akane said surprised.

Not as beautiful as you! Besides, you deserve this and more Akane.,here, let me help you put it on and fasten it…- he said while he heped her put it on.

Ranma was twitching and couldn't take it no more, he had heard enough and.he could feel how his anger was growing from inside and filling every inch of his body. He wanted to beat the shit out of this guy, how dare he flirt with Akane like that, and in front of everyone, in front of him, her fiancée! That had done it, he couldn't contain himself no more and he threw his drink over Jin and hit him strait on his left shoulder.

What the hell did you do that for?- Jin screamed

Sorry mate, I thought I saw a wasp on your shoulder and tried to drown it before it stung you- Ranma said not very convincingly.

-Do you think I'm stupid? You did that on purpose! I haven't done nothing for you to do that!- Jin continued shouting.

Don't believe if you don't wanna, but you really had a bee there- Ranma said.

A bee? I though you said it was a wasp!- Jin asked

Well, a bee, a wasp…what does it matter, they're all the same anyway!- Ranma answered.

Ranma! That's it, I've had enough of this, a wasp, a bee or whatever it was you had no need to throw that drink over him! You've been very rude so just apologise to him right now!- Akane said angrily.

Apologise to him? No way Akane! I ain't done nothing wrong!- Ranma protested.

Ranma Saotome you apologise to him this right moment !-She screamed

Or what?- He challenged.

Or I won't talk you ever again and…and…I'll.. I will break our engagement! She screamed back to him. Everyone went quiet and was surprised, and Akane couldn't believe what she had just threatened to do.

Well, I am not apologising, go ahead and break the engagement…like I care, I bet you can't wait to see the back of me so you can go with mr Jin-the-perfect-man.prince.charming here! I bet you can't wait for me to turn round to start holding hands and kissing, cause that's all you have left after this little show you have performed us a few seconds ago! Ranma said nastily.

Akane was on the edge of tears, but she was sick of his nuisance , he wasn't going to spoil the nigh for her, so she took a hard long breath and screamed loud to him:

Fuck off Ranma Saotome!- Akane screamed at the top of her voice, the whole school must of heard her, hell the whole of Nerima must of heard her.

Ranma took a step back, as he felt he heart shattering into millions of small litlle pieces, he couln't believe what she had just shouted to him. He was totally paralyzed for a few seconds. Then he just said:

If that's what you want…- then he turned round and walked away.

Akane was also paralyzed, how could she had said that to him? She saw how he face transformed when he heard those words and she could see that she had hurt him, she had tried to hurt him thousands of times, and she succeeded thanks to her loving mallet of hers, but this was a different type of pain she had caused. This was the type of pain she never wanted to cause him, but she had just done.

Akane I think you were a bit harsh on him there- Sayuri said.

Yeah Akane, I think you have really got to him there, and in front of the whole school too, he must feel humiliated apart of hurt- Hiroshi added.

Akane ran off, she couldn't face her friends right now, all she wanted to do was run away somewhere quiet and cry her eyes out. She ran across the school field and turned behind the gym, and heading towards the tree where she always sat by in school breaks.

As she was approaching it she saw that someone was already there, standing by the tree, leaning on it with his hands in his pockets, she could see how that person was looking into the sky and she also saw how the breeze moved the persons black hair over his face. It was a bit dark but she could recognize that person, hat energy from miles away, it was him…It was Ranma.

She stopped and started panicking, he still hadn't seen her so she still was in time to turn round and run away, but she didn't want to run away from him, she wanted to hold him, look into his beautiful blue eyes and cry on his shoulder, she needed to talk to him and sort things out, after all this was supposed to be "the night", and everything was going wrong, she needed to fix things straight away, before anymore time passed, before anyone could interfere .

She took another big breath, but this time it wasn't to insult him, it was to apologise. She took a few steps forward and he was alerted bay someone's presence so he turned round.

-Hello Ranma…-Akane said nearly whispering…

Well, that's it for today! I hope you liked it, I'll try write some more over the weekend!


	3. Chapter 3: the party night, part 2

Hello everyone. First of all I want to apologize for my grammar and spelling, I know it's not too good but english isn't my first language and I can't help but make mistakes!

And second I know the summary talks about Ranma and Akane going to the future, the story is just starting so that part will soon come, a few things need to happen before that first. So don't worry, later on in the story you will see how it's the one that I advertised on the summary

**What the future holds**

Chapter 3

**The party night, part 2**

Ranma looked at Akane with a sad face while she walked closer to him.

Ranma…I …I wanted to say sorry to you…I was out of order back there…- Akane said.

It's ok…it was my fault anyway, I deserved it for pissing you off- He replied.

No, it's not ok, I wanted you to know that I didn't mean it- She informed him.

Yes you did- he answered coldly.

Akane was on the edge of tears -No! No I didn't! Look, the last thing I wanted tonight was a fight with you, please, please let's just forget about this-

Ranma wasn't looking at her, it seemed like he found the grass and the ground more interesting in that moment.

If you didn't want to fight with me then why did you put me down like that in front of everyone? And you took his side over mine; you always take other peoples sides against mine. I don't know why, I always help you, always believe you, I always take your side, but you…you just hate my guts don't you? - He said

Akane was shocked – I don't hate you! You know I don't, it's just you always seem to hurt other people and if they are my friends I won't let you do it-

Oh, so you don't care if it's me who gets hurt then- He replied

No, that's not what I meant. And anyway, I don't know why you are so hurt, you get insulted by Kuno and Ryoga all day and don't seem to care! - She suddenly spat out.

Ranma let out a small low laugh and looked up. – You don't get it, do you? I thought you were smart…-

Akane felt insulted, what did he mean he thought she was smart…- What do you mean?-

You know as well as me why I threw that drink over him…- Ranma said.

Akane's heart started beating really fast, could it be what she was thinking? Was he admitting to being jealous of the new student? – No, I don't, you said you did it to kill a wasp…so if that's what you did it for then…-

Oh come on Akane- Ranma said interrupting her and taking a step nearer to her, too near for her to be comfortable as she could start feeling his body heat then .

You know that I... that I…have feelings for you…- He said looking into her eyes.

Akane started trembling -Wh…what?

I can't stand it, I just can't stand it when other guys drool over you, and when you are all nice to them it makes me boil inside…- he explained.

I…I didn't know- Akane said

Well now you do, so if you see me getting all worked up over some guy who is with you, try to understand- He asked her.

There was a long silence between them, Akane was needing time to process what she had just heard him say. Finally she gathered the courage to say something:

Ranma I...I have feelings for you too-

Nonsense- He answered.

Akane nearly fell to the ground, she had just confessed her feeling to him and he didn't believe her!

It's true you jerk! She shouted annoyed.

Yeah right, you don't have to say that just to make me feel good you know?- He said

I'm not, it's true, I do have feelings for you, you are not the only one who gets all worked up and jealous you know…or haven't you noticed?- She asked him.

He remained quiet and seemed to think things over a bit. Suddenly he smiled, and as he did that he took her by her waist and embraced her gently. She was surprised, but happy about this so she put her arms around him and did the same. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes until he let go of her, but only let go of her for a few seconds because after that he held her chin up and kissed her.

Never in her whole entire life had she felt so happy. At last, after so long, after waiting, fighting and crying for him it was happening. She was sure she deserved it after all the pain she had went through in her life. Nothing she had ever tried tasted sweeter than his lips, and nothing she had ever smelt was better than his scent close to her. She never wanted that moment to end, but it did, and a bit quicker than she wanted it too. Ranma had broken the kiss. Why? Did he not like it? Because she sure did!

Er…I'm sorry, I don't think this is right…- He said.

What?- She asked surprised and hurt.

Akane don't take this wrong but I don't think it's right for us to do this now, not while I have all these fiancées and there is all this mess about it- he said

What?- she just asked again.

I'm sorry, you're not angry are you?- He asked

Was he kidding? Did she hear him right? She couldn't believe what he had just said…it was wrong because of his other fiancées? To hell with them! They weren't even his real fiancées! How could he think about them in a moment like this!

I can't believe you Ranma Saotome! All you can do now is think about your "other" fiancées?- she said angrily.

Calm down, try to understand me, I want thinks to be sorted out before we can go on with this- He explained.

Calm down? how dare you ask me to clam down. If you care so much about what they think go ahead and marry one of them, cause you are sure not going to marry me now!- Akane said as she started to walk off.

Please Akane, try to understand!- Ranma tried to stop her.

Don't you dare touch me! Leave me alone!- she said as she slapped his hand of her and disappeared into the darkness of the night.

Ranma couldn't believe what had just happened. He had got Akane and lost her all in about 3 minutes! Man he was the king of cock ups! – I can't believe how I've fucked things up again! she's never gonna forgive me this time!- He thought to himself.

As he was still cursing himself for what he had just done he saw someone approach him, it was a girl, but it wasn't Akane.

what are you doing out here all alone?-She asked.

Meiko!- he said as he recognized her.

You shouldn't be here, you're missing all the fun- she told him

Well, yeah right, but erm…listen, no offence but I kinda wanna be alone right now if you don't mind- He told her.

Oh, Am I disturbing you? I'm sorry! I'll go right now, don't want to bother you- she said panicking.

It's ok, you're not disturbing me, it's just I wanna think about stuff- He explained to her.

Oh, I see, anything I can help you with?- she asked.

No- he replied

It's about a girl isn't it?-she asked.

….-

Well, this is your lucky day because I am the best person you can talk about girls with- she said happily.

….-

This girl you look so miserable for doesn't deserve you, believe me- she said getting closer to him.

A guy so popular and good looking like you shouldn't be out here alone, you should be with a girl who treats you good, who gives you everything you need- As she finished this sentence she walked right up to him and started kissing his neck. Ranma tensed up and in shock separated her from him.

What are you doing?- he asked nervously.

What does it look like?- She said as she looked at him longingly.

Er..listen, I'm sorry, no offence or anything, I think you're really cute and all but I can't do this, I'm engaged…- He said to her

Oh yes, Akane Tendo…look, don't want to be harsh or anything but forget about her, she doesn't like you, she hates you, she doesn't want anything to do with you, she tells us everyday- She said

She does?- He said hurt

Yes she does, and even more, I think she's in love with the new guy, I think they would make a great couple, trust me, she doesn't love you- Meiko said to him in a nasty tone.

Those words echoed in his head over and over again, she didn't love him , she hated him, she didn't want anything to do with him. He was totally paralyzed, like in another world, he was immersed so deeply in his thoughts that she took advantage of it and jumped over him and kissed him. He recovered and pushed her off.

What the hell are you doing!- He shouted at her, but just as he lifted his head up he saw Akane in front of them crying. She gave him a killer looked and ran off.

Oh shit!why does this always happen to me!- he exclaimed as he started running after her.

Meiko just stood there and watched as Ranma ran after Akane. It was the first time in her entire life that she had been rejected by a guy and she felt furious.

Go ahead run after her! You're only a pair of stupid jerks anyway! You deserve one another! Meiko screamed angrily to Ranma.

He didn't care what she thought, all he cared about now whas getting to Akane and talking to her. He was only a few meters behind her when they got home, they both ran in and up the stairs while their father looks at them and laughed.

Looks like they had another fight Tendo! Genam said to his friend.

Yes!that's just normal in a young couple in love Saotome! Soun replied as they both began to laugh.

Akane got to her room and slammed the door closed and locked it. When she turned round she couldn't believe it. Happosai was in her room stealing her underwear. That was the last thing she needed in this moment. She was so mad she kicked him with all her strength out the window while she called him and old pervert. As he flew out the window something fell out of his pocket on to her desk. It was a mirror. The mirror he used to travel in time which worked when tears fell on it. She didn't notice the mirror and she just sat over her desk and cried, she couldn't believe it, Ranma said that he liked her, but it was all a lie, she hadn't turned her back and he was kissing another girl, not only any girl but one of her friends! And for Meiko to do that to her too! She knew that even though she kept denying it she loved Ranma,why out of all the boys did she have to go for him, what kind of friend does that?and what kinf of fiancé does that too? She hated them both!

Meanwhile Ranma had climbed over the roof and was now in front of Akane's window. He was able to jump in through the hole Happosai had left.

Get out of here! Right now!- Akane screamed!

Wait a second! Let me explain!- He begged.

**-**There is nothing to explain Ranma! I see you don't lose your time, tow seconds after I turn around you are there kissing another girl!- Akane shouted.

Listen, It wasn't what it looked like, she jumped over me!- He protested.

Oh yes ! I forgot, Ranma women magnet! Women just jump over you and you don't have hands to stop them!- Akane said ironicly.

Akane, I am telling you the truth, honestly, please believe me!- Ranma said desperately.

I'm sorry but I can't. It's over, tomorrow we will tell our parents the engagement is broken and that there is nothing they can do about it, there's no way back.- Akane stated.

So you really want to break the engagement?- Ranma asked.

Why should this nonsense go on? I want to be with you but it just hurts too much! What kind of life am I going to have if I stay with you? Are we ever going to be happy? I just don't think we're meant to be together!- Akane said as she started to cry harder, Ranma was on the edge of tears too.

I only wish I could see how things will be in 5 years time! If I can be happy by your side or not! -Akane shouted just as a tear dropped from her eye on to the mirror Happosai had dropped on her desk.

Suddenly a bright white light came out of the mirror and a big flash blinded their eyes for a few seconds.

When the light disappeared Ranma opened his eyes and looked on Akane's desk. He was surprised and as soon as he saw that mirror he had realized what had just happened. They had gone to the future, just what Akane had asked.

What happened?- Akane asked surprised.

You said you wished to see what will happen in 5 years time…and I think your wish has come true…-Ranma said.

What do you mean? Akane asked.

Look, Happosai's magic mirror- Ranma said pointing towards the mirror on top of the desk.-Just as you wished to see the future a tear must have fallen from your eyes on to the mirror and now we've travelled 5 years into the future!-

Are you sure about that?- Akane asked.

I'm sure, I've used that mirror before and I know how it works- Ranma explained.

Oh my God! We must get out of here right now! – Akane said jumping up from her chair and accidentally knocking the mirror of the desk and on to the floor.

When the mirror hit the floor it smashed into loads of small pieces.

Oh no! You broke it! You clumsy tomboy! How are we going to get out of here now?- Ranma shouted.

Akane just started to cry again. Ranma hated to see her cry.

I'm sorry Akane, don't cry. We'll get outta here somehow, I promise you…-Ranma said as he tried to calm her down.

That's it for now. Well, they are in the future at last, sorry if the summary isn't too good, I suck at summaries. Again I say sorry for any mistakes with my grammar. I'm Spanish and I'm really trying to do my best! I'll try not to do so many mistakes in the future. Bye bye for now,

Ikerana


	4. Chapter 4:Who lives in this house now?

**What the future holds**

Chapter 4

**Who lives in this house now?**

"What are we going to do now?" Akane asked.

"Well, we're gonna fix the mirror and get outta here before anyone sees us" Ranma explained while he was picked up the broken pieces of mirror from the floor.

"Oh ok, and how are you planning to fix it?" She asked.

"I dunno, I'll glue it or something" He answered.

"Oh, thank goodness you are here, Ranma Saotome to the rescue with the power of glue!glue isn't going to fix that you moron!" She said annoyed.

"Hey, this is your mess here, you should be thanking me for trying to help, you tomboy!" Ranma answered annoyed.

Akane was about to knock him out with her mallet but she stopped when she heard a noise.

"What was that?" She asked scared.

"Just some noise from outside, probably a cat or something" Ranma said as he opened the room door and pocked his head out.

" What are you doing?" Akane asked him.

"Well, the coast is clear, lets get out of this room and look for something to fix the mirror" He explained.

"Do you think it's safe to go out?" She asked a bit scared.

"God Akane, this is your own home, what are you scared of? He asked her.

"Well, just a little simple detail I think you have forgotten…we are in the FUTURE now, we don't know who lives here now and they might see us" She explained in a as a matter of afactly way.

"I haven't forgotten, I'm the one who is trying to do something about this here. Now come on, whoever lives here should be asleep now, it's the middle of the night" He said as he silently walked out of the room.

"Wait! don't leave me here! She said. Ranma didn't wait, he was already out of the room heading towards the stairs as he wanted to go down to the kitchen. Akane followed him nervously, she was quite scared, she couldn't believe what was happening, but what surprised her the most was the way Ranma was handling the situation, he was cold, calm, so unlike how he always was, she was sure glad he was there with her. As she followed him towards the stairs she couldn't help but notice that the rooms no longer had the duck-shaped hangers with their names on the bedroom doors, that must of meant none of them lived there anymore, that though made Akane sadden a bit, the though that one day they would all separate and head their own ways…and it was to be in a near future too, she was only five years into the future and it seemed like things might have changed a lot. She loved living with her daddy and sisters, she wanted things to stay like that forever, she didn't want to get older and she didn't want no one to leave home, not even Ranma and Genma.

Just as she reached the stairs she stopped. She was feeling curious, was she going to be in the future and miss the opportunity to see who lived there now? That would be a silly waste…she had to turn back and peep into the rooms, see who was lying sleeping, she would be careful, no one would see her. Just as she was about to open one of the rooms door something grabbed her and she felt a hand over her mouth. She turned round shocked to see it was Ranma.

"Come on Akane! What are you doing? You're gonna get us caught here!" Ranma said seriously.

"I nearly had a heart attack you idiot!" Don't you dare come creeping up like that on me again!" She said angrily.

" The only idiot one here is you Akane, I mean, am I the only one with some sense here? You know what Cologne said once about going to the future, it's dangerous, you can't let anyone you know see you" Ranma explained.

"What are you talking about? I think you must of heard that on a movie or something, I've never heard her say such thing" Akane protested.

"I did not see it on a movie, I'm not stupid, I'm sure I heard her say it once, and even though I can't remember it to well, we better do what I say, no one should see us." He said.

"No one is going to see me, as you said they are asleep, I just want to have a quick look see who's living here now" She said turning the door's knob.

"What is it with women and curiosity?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, come on, that's nonsense, I'm sure you are just as curious as me" She said.

"No, I ain't, now come on, we are going to fix this mirror now" Ranma said pulling her away from the door and dragging her down the stairs.

"What are you doing? Let me go you pervert ! Akane said trying to break free form his grip.

"Look, you are starting to annoy me now, if you continue like this I'm going to fix the mirror and leave you here!" He said angrily.

Akane remained quiet and looked down.

" I don't know what you are worrying about, it's your dad who probably lives here" He said anger fading.

"Yes, I guess so…who else would live here, the Tendo house will always belong to the Tendos" Akane thought loudly.

"Exactly, I don't think your dad would sell it or anything. Do that's that settled, now about this mirror…" Ranma said.

" I think Kasumi keeps the tape in the kitchen, we could tape the mirror together, I think that would do, at least for it to work for us to get back home" Akane explained.

"Ok, so tape it is, lets get it then" He answered.

They were both in the kitchen by now, and were looking through drawers and cupboards. The kitchen was almost exactly the same as it was in their time, they were a few new more modern electro domestics and things, and the walls seemed like they had been painted not so long ago. Akane was happy to see that things hadn't changed so much, or at least in the kitchen, it was a shame she couldn't have a wonder round the house see what other changes might have happened.

While she was thinking of going to see at least the yard she saw Ranma find the tape and stick all the pieces of mirror together. Oh well, to late to see the yard now, he's fixed it and we're probably of in a second She thought.

"I dunno if this will work…" Ranma said as he finished taping the pieces together.

"I must say that looks a bit crappy, you're not very good at jigsaws are you?" Akane teased.

"Very funny, like you would have done better" He said.

"Of course I would have" She replied, as she suddenly felt herself being pushed into a corner and inside the little storage room were the potatoes and bottles were kept. She felt completely squashed as they both barely fit in. She was about to call Ranma a pervert and smash his head in for trying to take advantage of her in such a way but she soon realized why he had pushed her in there, and she was actually a bit disappointed to know it wasn't to make out with her.

Someone had just walked into the kitchen. It was a good job Ranma had good senses and quick reaction otherwise they would have been caught. The "door" of this storage corner was more like a giant blind, so even though they were inside they could see more less what was happening outside of it, They couldn't see the person properly because it was dark, and the light that shone through the window wasn't enough to see clearly. The only thing Akane could tell was that this person was a man. Akane started to panic as she though that this man might of heard them and was going to discover them, she really hoped that they wouldn't get caught and even though about praying.

Ranma and Akane both watched the man quiet and curiously. The man didn't bother turning the kitchen light on, he just creeped around the kitchen searching for something, it looked like most likely for food. The man finally opened the fridge door and he bent down to take what seemed like some pieces of left over meat and a carton of milk.

The light of the fridge was bright enough to bright light up the kitchen a bit and also the man. Akane nearly fell to the ground when she saw who the figure was, there was no doubt. Muscular, tall, handsome, blue eyes, black hair in a pigtail…this guy was Ranma for sure, Akane could also see how the Ranma that was beside her squashing her was surprised, it must have been weird for him to see himself like that, although she had learned that nothing was weird in the life of Ranma Saotome, anything could be expected in his world.

She kept on looking to the future Ranma standing there, drinking out of the carton of milk ( how annoying that habit was, and 5 years into the future he still had it!), she runned her eyes over him, completely scanned him, he didn't look much different from the one she had standing beside her, a little taller, and a bit more muscular but not much, she started to blush when she realized she was admiring his perfect body and really perfect backside, he had only a small pair of shorts on, and looked perfectly like a model, he looked even nicer than those gorgeous Calvin Klein models, the ones that appeared on the underpants boxes.

The Ranma that was squashed against her noticed how she couldn't keep her eyes of his future self:

"Like what ya seeing? What a hunk , eh?" He teased.

"Don't be arrogant, you're not God's gift to women you know…" She answered.

" I dunno, it's just your eyes seem to be popping out of their orbits" He said to her.

"How dare you! I have seen much more better looking guys than that, anyway, shup up or he'll hear us!" Akane said red as a tomato trying cut off that embarrassing conversation.

Akane couldn't believe the akward situation she was living…

But just when she thought she couldn't get anymore surprised she heard a voice calling Ranma, a female voice:

"Darling, what are you doing down here at this time, it's 3 o'clock in the morning!"

The future Ranma turned back surprised : "Just a bit hungry, came down for a bite, go on up, I'll follow you now" He said to the female voice.

Akane couldn't believe what she was hearing, a really really familiar voice had just called Ranma "darling"…she tried to see this woman, but the light didn't reach her, she was standing in the shadows…

"Come with me, you know I can't go to sleep if you're not beside me…" The female voice said to the future Ranma.

"Ok Akane, you win, lets go to bed then" Future Ranma said.

The Ranma and Akane who were hiding in the storage nearly fainted when they heard this comment. A woman had just called Ranma darling and told him to go to bed with her and he called this woman Akane. Oh my God, oh my God, OH MY GOD! I can't believe it, don't say that me and Ranma are..together…me nad Ranam are…married? Akane thought.

The shadow of the woman walked nearer to the future Ranma and the fridge light hit her too. It was with no doubt, Akane Tendo. She looked exactly the same, she had filled out a bit, she had bigger boobs, and had her hair was a bit longer, it just reached her shoulders. She was wearing a really short sexy nightie , it was almost see through…when she reached the future Ranma she put her hands around him and kissed him.

"Come on babe, let's go to bed then" future Ranma said.

When he closed the fridge door he suddenly turned round, as if something had attracted his attention, Ranma and Akane nearly missed a heart beat as they though they had been caught but he was looking towards the table. Ranma nearly died when he realized he had left the mirror on the table with the rush of hiding and had forgot to take it Oh shit he thought.

The future Ranma looked stranged to find that on his kitchen table:

"What the…?" he said

"What's the matter honey?" future Akane asked.

"Look what I've just found on the table" He said as he showed her the mirror.

"What's that? I'm sure I've seen it before…? She asked .

"It's Happosai's magic mirror…" he told her.

"What?" she said surprised.

"I wonder how the hell did this get here…I hope that old man isn't here or I'll kill the little pervert, I told him to leave us alone!" Future Ranma said angrily.

"Well, if he has been here it looks like he's gone" Future Akane said.

"Well, if he is gone he'll be back for this, and I'll be waiting for him, I'm going to take this mirror away and keep it safe3 so he can't get his hands on it, how dare the old man disturb us and leave this here in the middle of the night, he sure hasn't nothing good planned" Future Ranma said.

"Well, being Happosai, no, nothing good" Future Akane said.

"Anyway, lets go to bed now babe" Future Ranma said.

He took the mirror and the walked out of the kitchen and upstairs. A few minutes later, when they were sure they were safe to come out of their hiding place Ranma and Akane came out.

"Wow..have you seen that Akane?…it seems like you and me are…" Ranma said.

"You idiot!you left the mirror on the table! How are we going to get out of here now!" Akane screamed at him.

"Calm down, we'll have to get it in the morning, surely they'll have to leave the house for something" Ranma explained.

"Somehow, I don't think it's going to be so easy…" Akane said.

"Hey, look at it in the good side, now you know who lives in this house…" Ranma said.

Akane rolled her eyes and started to look for somewhere more comfortable to hide than the kitchen and Ranma followed her. God knows how much time it was going to take for them to get that mirror back…

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Well, I updated at last, exams had me very busy these lat days but they are finished at last so should have more time to write now. Hope you keep liking the story.

Thanks so much for all of you that reviewed! I am really thankful, it encourages me to keep writing!

Oh! And I am Spanish, but not as Mexican Spanish, I'm from Spain in Europe, Mallorca specifically.

Thanks to all again and hope you like this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: Searching for the mirror

**What the future holds**

Chapter 5

**Searching for the mirror**

Akane felt a bit cold when the morning breeze gently hit her face. She opened her eyes vaguely and turned round because she felt uncomfortable, she looked around her and saw trees and the sky, when her brain finally woke up and processed the information she was seeing she got a shock.

-Where the hell am I?- She thought as she sat up. She turned back and saw Ranma lying beside her fast asleep. When she had a good look round she realized she was on the roof of her own home and suddenly it all came to her, why she was there and how she got there:

- Oh yes, silly me, forgot I was in the future…- She remembered.

She and Ranma had went to hide on top of the roof , planning to stay awake and wait for their chance to get the mirror back, but both of them had fallen asleep.

She looked at Ranma, he looked like an innocent little child without a trouble in the world. He looked so adorable Akane could have hugged him like a cute little teddy bear. She didn't really want to wake him but she had to, she didn't know what time it was exactly and wanted to get things going before anymore time passed.

" Ranma, wake up! It's morning!" Akane said as she shaked him around a little.

Ranma didn't move and seemed to sleep on peacefully.

" Wake up you jerk!" She said angrily while she shaked him much more harder.

Ranma finally opened his eyes and looked annoyed at her.

" Geez Akane, you could be a little more gentle"

" Yes and you could be a little more intelligent but you're not and I've got to live with it, so so can you!" Akane replied

"My…who's in a bad mood this morning…" Ranma said yawning and stretching out.

" I think it must be about 8 am" Ranma said looking into the sky.

" Yes, we just have to wait for them to get up and get out of the house now, this could take ages" Akane said as she stood up.

" Don't worry, future you will probably go out for a jog or something and future me will probably go to the dojo for a work out" Ranma explained.

" I think future you will probably remain in bed sleeping like you always do!" Akane said.

" Hey, I like morning workouts!" Ranma protested.

" Yes, morning workouts at about 12 noon…" Akane said sarcastically.

Ranma gave her a bad look and sat down. They sat in silence for about half an hour until they heard something and very carefully they bent over the roof to see what it was.

Future Ranma and Akane were in the yard dressed in sport clothes and stretching.

" Ready for the morning jog yet?" Future Ranma asked.

" Yep" Future Akane answered.

Up on the roof top Ranma had a big grin on him.

"Told you they would go out for a jog any moment! Isn't it just great when I'm right1?" Ranma told Akane. While she just sighed and admitted defeat for once.

Future Ranma and Akane walked to the gates, Future Ranma opened them and they both walked out. Once they gates closed and a few minutes had passed Ranma and Akane felt save to jump down and sneak into the house through an open window.

" I can't believe I'm trying to rob in my own house…" Akane said as she walked up the stairs.

"It's a crazy world Akane, you know that" Ranma said as he followed her.

" Well, I think we'll only have about 30 minutes, so you look in the bathroom, kasumi and nabiki's room and in all the closets. I'll look in my room, my dad's room and your room" She told Ranma.

They each went one way and started looking, Akane had already went through all the places she had to look in with no luck, she just had her dad's room to look in which she remembered was now her and Ranma's room, with this though she started to blush.

She opened the door and walked in, the first thing that caught her eye was the big double bed which was in the middle of the room. The sheets were all messed up and it was not made yet. At each side of the bed they was a small night table, on the right side table was an empty glass and a cell phone, on left side table there was a book facing down, a half full glass of water an alarm clock and a photo.

-That must be my side- Akane thought as she walked closer to see it better.

When she got close she sat on the bed and picked the photo up with disbelief. It was a wedding photo, it wasn't just any wedding photo… it was HER wedding photo. It was a lovely close up shot of them together, you could see all of their faces and a bit of their clothing, but only until waist length, were the photo was cut. Akane couldn't believe she was seeing her own wedding photo, how she would look on her wedding day…but she had to admit she was quite happy with what she was seeing, she looked completely gorgeous with a western style dress a white flowers in her hair, which was a bit longer than she had it now. And Ranma…well..Ranma looked absolutely hadsome wearing a tuxedo, white shirt, blue tie and black jacket. Akane couldn't help but smile looking at the photo, what she really liked about this photo was that they both looked extremely happy on it, you could see the both of them smiling, an d the looked in love. On the photo Akane had her arms around Ranma's neck and was leaning her head on his shoulder while he leaned his cheek on her head.

Akane just sat on the bed staring at the photo, smiling until a voice waked her out of her trance.

" Hey 'Kane, I didn't find it, how about you" Ranma said as he walked in the room where she was.

" Eh? mmm…well, I haven't found it in the other rooms but I'm still looking in this one" She said.

" It looks to me like you were taking a rest sitting there…you know we don't have much time, com on get moving!" He said as he started looking through the closet.

Akane was still fascinated with the photo and didn't seem to take much notice of what he said. Ranma noticed and walked towards her and nipped her nose between his fingers.

"Hey, what's the matter you tomboy!" Ranma said teasing.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Akane said as she put the photo back to its place.

Ranma saw the photo and his face expression changed, his eyes opened wide and his eyebrows arched.

"Oh, that's our…" He said hesitatingly

" That's our wedding photo, well one of them anyway" Akane said as she stud up and walked round the room searching nervously.

" We look quite good, I look great as always but strangely you look cute…"Ranma said.

" Idiot! Just start looking for that damn mirror. I wanna get out of here!" Akane shouted to him.

" So this is our room…" Ranma said while he was looking under the bed.

" Yes, and I bet it's this of a mess because of you!" Akane said annoyed.

" Hey! I am not messy! That's my stupid father who messes everything up!

"Yeah, right.." Akane said lowly, almost as a whisper.

They still hadn't finished looking through the room when they heard people walking into the house.

"They're back already!" Ranma said nervously.

"Hurry, let's get outta here!" Akane said as she ran out of the room and out of the first window she saw while Ranma followed her.

They were back on the rooftop waiting for tem to leave the house again and hoping they wouldn't get caught. A few hours had passed and they were bored out of their mind.

"Man I'm bored!" Ranma said yawning.

" See if they go again! We still have to search the whole of down stairs and the rest of our room!" Akane exclaimed.

" And the dojo" Rama said.

"Yes, I forgot about that one…" Akane said breathing out.

" Hey, are you hungry?" Ranma asked.

" A little.." akane answered.

" I'm starving! It's well past lunch time, and I haven't had any breakfast or anything! Ranma said.

"So what do you wanna do? Akane asked him.

"Well, looks like they're gonna be here for a while, lets go somewhere for something to eat" Ranma said.

" Are you crazy? What if someone we know sees us? Akane asked.

"We'll be careful, besides we can go search somewhere a little far to make sure no one sees us, we have plenty time anyway" Ranma explained.

"I'm not sure…have you got any money anyway?" Akane questioned.

"Yep, not much but enough for some grub!" Ranma said.

"Things in the future could be more expensive than yu think" Akane said.

"Not that much, it's only 5 years more, so what do you say?" He asked.

"Ok" Akane said as she stood up.

They carefully jumped of the roof and walked out of the garden. They wondered a bit through the streets anf nothing seemed to have changed. They were a bit more modern cars and 2 or 3 more shops, but not much more.

They walked for almost an hour until they thought they were far away and save enough for no one to see them. They saw a cute small little restaurant and they walked in. After they had filled their tummies they paid and walked out.

"Well, that was nice, feel a lot better now" Ranma said.

"Yes, it was delicious, when I get back to our time I'm going to see if that restaurant is there" Akane said.

They kept walking until they passed a big field with a lot of trees which caught Ranma's attention.

"Hey, look over there, how about we go to that field and spar a bit? I fell like a little stretch and work out" Ranma said pointing towards the field.

"But we've just had something to eat, I'm to full to spar!" Akane answered.

" Oh come on, don't be such a lazy ass! Ranma said as he ran towards the field.

Akane followed him and agreed to spar with him, well not actually sparring because all he did was dodge her attacks and never attack back but it felt nice to get a little exercise.

Time flew and a couple of hours had passed, when they realized the sun was setting they decided to start walking home.

Once they got there it was already dark so it was easier for them to sneak through the garden.

They saw light in the dojo and Ranma went to have and eye see who was in there, when he saw his future self with future Akane he smiled, they were doing exactly what him and Akane had been doing all afternoon, sparring.

Ranma turned round and walked towards Akane who was hiding behind the tree that was beside de koi pond in the yard.

"Hey, they're busy sparring, we can go in to the house and carefully look through again, see if we have better luck this time" Ranma said.

They both walked into the house and started looking through the kitchen and sitting room, but the mirror was no where to be found.

"Oh man! I can't find it anyway! I can't believe I can hide something so good!" Ranma said frustrated.

"Well, we've been looking down here for almost an hour, I think we should go upstairs and revise because this morning we were in a bit of a rush and maybe we missed places" Akane said heading towards the stairs.

"I don't know, I think we should call it a day, they'll be back any minute now" Ranma said worried.

"Don't worry, we'll hear them if they come" Akane said.

They walked upstairs and back into the room were they were interrupted earlier, their future room, this time the bed was made and it looked like it had been tidied up.

They looked through drawers, boxes, under the bed, and finally they only had the wardrobe to look through. They opened it and started looking through, and they must have been really concentrated because they didn't hear their future selves walking up the stairs.

Ranma, as always, was the first to react and almost a second before they walked into the room he managed to push Akane and himself into the wardrobe and close the door.

"Oh my god that was close" He said.

"Oh no, we're gonna get caught, they are certain to look in here for something" Akane said scared.

"Don't be so negative, hopefully they'll fall asleep soon and we can get out of here" Ranma said.

"I can't believe this! Why do these things always happy to me? What on earth have I done to deserve these awkward situations?" Akane said.

"Hey, don't complain, I've been in much worse situations than you and you don't hear me complain! Hell I'm even cursed, and I'm sure I haven't done nothing to deserve that!" Ranma said.

Akane though of what he said, sure he was a jerk at time, well, most times, but it was true he had been in an awful lot of bad situations, and he didn't deserve it most times ( sometimes he did…).

"Yes, it's true, I'm sorry you're cursed Ranma" Akane said looking down.

"Erm…its ok…I'm used to it now, but not like I'm going to stay like this forever though…" Ranma said.

They both remained silent in the wardrobe waiting for their future selves to go to sleep, but they suddenly started to hear kissing and laughs, followed by moans and groans…

"OH MY GOD, don't tell me they are…." Akane said blushing.

" I dunno…" Ranma said red as a tomato.

The moans didn't stop, they became louder, the moans came both from future Ranma and future Akane, but specially from future Akane…

When the noises and squeals from the springs in the mattress followed a rythym there was no doubt that Future Ranma and future Akane were making love…

" I CAN NOT BELIEVE THIS! Akane said feeling her face so red that it could explode. She was trapped in a wardrobe with Ranma while her future self was having sex with the future Ranma not even 2 meters way from them and she could hear perfectly every moan and groan.

Akane just wanted to die, or disappear of the face of the Earth…

……………………………………………………………………………….

Well, hope you liked this chapter.

Sorry for my bad grammar and spelling errors.

In the next chapters I will write more about Future Ranma and Future Akane and how their life is going.

Thanks for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6: That's why I like him

**What the future holds**

Chapter 6

**That's why I like him**

Akane had never felt so embarrassed in her whole life, she really. really just wanted to die right there, right now.

She didn't dare look at Ranma, but she knew he was feeling the same, or he should be feeling it!

After what seemed like hours to her the noises stopped. Ranma and Akane didn't speak, they just sat there between shoes, bags and socks trying to assimilate what they had just witnessed. Akane remembered how she was getting ready earlier for the party and how she though it was going to be a memorable night, but she never in her wildest dreams could of though things were going to turn out the way they had. She had only spent a night in the future and she was already home sick, she couldn't believe she was in her own house and feeling home-sick! All this was far too much for her. All she had wanted for that night at the party was for Ranma to notice her, to look at her not as his forced uncute fiancée, but as a nice, normal girl, as HIS nice normal girl. Akane started to deepen her thoughts:

Why the hell do I like this jerk anyway? I can't believe I'm even going to marry him! He doesn't deserve me! But it looks like we are going to end up together…

What really bothered Akane was the fact that she wasn't unhappy about was she was seeing. She actually had feelings of triumph over all his other fiancées, she was going to be the one to end up with him! HA! She just wished Shampoo and Ukyo could see it. She had won, he belonged with her and everyone knew that, she didn't have to worry anymore because he was going to end up with her…or maybe not, maybe now that she knew the future things could change, these events could change the course of things and maybe she wouldn't end up marrying him…

Akane started to panic with these thoughts, but was interrupted by the voice of Ranma.

"Looks like they've finished…" He said blushing.

"Yes… thank God for that…" She said blushing even harder.

"Lets wait a little more and make sure they're asleep, then we'll make our way to the roof" He said.

After an amount of time they thought enough the quietly walked out of wardrobe and out of the room.

When they reached the roof they felt relieved and tired, it must have been about 3 in the morning. They both lay down, with quite a big gap of separation between them and attempted to go to sleep, but they couldn't.

"Hey Akane, are you awake?" Ranma asked.

"Yes" She simply anwered.

"Guess there's too many things to assimilate…you know…with what all that we've been seeing and that" He said trying to start a conversation.

"I don't want to talk about it" Akane said coldly.

They both lay silent, and Akane felt the cold air involving her and wished she could sleep in her lovely comfy bed, instead of the hard and cold roof she was wrecking her back on. She looked over at Ranma and saw him serious, looking into the sky, he looked too serious for his normal self. She felt a bit bad at how nasty she had been to him these last days. He must have felt as bad as her and he didn't complain not once, and he was being quite oddly nice to her, too nice to be him, it was so strange, it seemed like they had changed round, and he was being the responsible one and she the annoying one. She felt quite guilty now that she thought of it.

" Ranma…" She called.

"Yeah?...? He said as he turned round.

"Just wanted to say that I'm sorry if I've been acting like an ass-hole while we've been here…" She explained.

" It's ok..You're always an ass-hole, I'm used to it by now" He said.

"Why…you…!" She said as she sat up and attempted to smack him with her mallet.

Ranma quickly jumped up and stopped her.

"Gezz, Akane I was only kidding, calm down!" He said as he grabbed her wrist with one hand and took the mallet of her with the other.

" I wished you got rid of this thing!" He said as he flung the mallet far away from them.

"I'll never get rid of that! It's part of me by now" Akane said as she pulled Ranma's hands of her.

"Look, I just wanna get outta this place as much as you do" He said as he lay back down.

" I know…" she said as she lay down too.

"I know you think it's all my fault that we're here, and I do feel partly responsible, but I'm not taking all the blame for this"

"It's not my fault we're here if that's what you're saying!" Akane replied.

" I'm not saying that, I'm just saying that you always blame things on me, hell everyone blames things on me, and I'm sick of all that shit" He said seriously.

Akane was really surprised, was Ranma really opening to her and talking to her seriously?

"You have to admit that sometimes it is your fault" she said.

"Yeah, sometimes, but not ALL the time" He said.

"Well, you have a thing for problems following you, before you came everything was calm, but you appeared and suddenly all the weird things and problems came, it's only normal people blame you" Akane explained.

"Yeah, but you blame me like everything that's going on wrong in the world is my fault, and it's not" Ranma answered.

"I don't do that" She replied.

"Yeah, you do. The only thing I do is try to help people when they need me, I never try to hurt anyone who doesn't deserve it, well apart from Ryoga and Kuno, man it's fun pissing them off" He said as a smile appeared on his face from his last comments.

" I know that…I know you always try to help people" Akane said.

"Do you really think I'm that bad of a person?" He said as he looked up to see her eyes.

" Well…you're not bad…you're kinda nice person, just a bit irresponsible and insensible at times. Well, think of it this way, you mustn't be so bad when you have so many girls after you!" Akane said blushing.

" I don't really care what other people think…I'm asking if YOU think I'm a bad person" He said serious as ever.

"…I …I...well…you know I like you, you are my friend, you always help me… yes, of course I think you're a nice person." She said still blushing.

Ranma left out a mild smile: "That's all I needed to know".

"Why are you asking me this?" Akane asked.

" Because I wanted to know what you thinked of me, what you really thinked of me" He said.

"You know what I think of you" She said.

" No I didn't" He answered.

" Surely you did" She said.

" No I didn't, that's why I asked" He said.

"This is not normal in you, you never talk about feelings" Akane said.

"It doesn't mean I don't have any though" he said.

" Sometimes it seems like you don't" She said coldly.

" Well I do. I'm a martial artist, I have to be strong in every single aspect, and feelings…well, feelings can make you week, you have to learn to keep them hidden away and save. You have to leave them aside. But I'm human, and sometimes feelings and stuff need to come out a little."

"Oh.., mmmmm…I'm not sure it's you I'm speaking to here…" Akane said.

"Why?" He asked stranged.

"Well, its just so not like you…you know, maybe if you were more like you are now, talking to me nicely, people wouldn't think so badly of you as you say they do." Akane explained.

"Well, as I've said, feelings make you weak, and I don't want anyone to think I'm weak, I have to become the man among men, remember?" He said smiling.

" Yes, but do you really want to become the man among men?" She asked.

"Sure I do, I wanna be the strongest martial artist ever!" He replied.

"Well, if that makes you happy, then go ahead, but don't forget about feelings, those are a very important part in a human being, if not the most" Akane said.

" Don't worry, I won't become a monster or anything" He said.

Akane laughed " I'm not so sure about that…"

Ranma smiled " I'll have feelings for what and who's worth them"

" Glad to hear that" Akane said.

"And I'm glad that you don't think I'm a bad person" Ranma said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because I needed to know that you though nice of me" He replied.

"But why?" She asked again.

"Well…because I would hate to think that you think the worst of me."

"Why's that?" She asked once again smiling, her heart beating faster.

" Because I think the world of you" He replied.

"What?" She asked stunned.

Ranma half smiled at her surprise. " I think the world of you, always have, always will".

Akane had no words, she just sat quiet, her brain trying to process what she had just heard. She meant the world to him? What exactly did that mean? It surely was something good, but did it mean there was something more…? Did she mean the world to him as a friend? As a fiancée? She didn't know, she just knew she was too happy to spoil the moment thinking too much, she just wanted to enjoy , for once, the nice comments Ranma had given her.

" I think we should get some sleep now, the sun will be out soon" He said.

" Ok… Good night." She said.

" Night" He answered.

The night was quite cold and Ranma felt it, he also felt and heard how Akane was shivering a few feet away. He didn't know if what he was about to say was going to be a bad idea or if Akane would smack him with her mallet, but he couldn't stand hearing her freeze like that, and he was quite cold himself, so he went along with his idea.

" Akane…err….mmmm….I know it's a bit chilly, and I can hear you shiver…so..erm…I know you don't like having like any kind of physical contact with me…but you can lean against me and you won't be so cold…if you want, that is." Ranma said and waited for her to scream how perverted he was, but instead he felt her lie against him and sort of cuddle to him, so he put his arm around her and smiled as he closed his eyes and started to feel sleepy already as he could feel the heat glow between them.

As Akane lay next to him she couldn't believe what he had just offered to do, she couldn't actually believe anything that had happened that night! This must be a dream, Ranma could never be so nice, it's impossible She sighed as she kept on thinking, He's so warm…and he smells nice…

As she felt his grip around her tighten she felt save, protected…and she felt great, she felt like in heaven, and he made her feel like that, now she had the answer to her earlier question: (Why the hell do I like him?...) Now I know, because things like this he does, because how he makes me feel, because how he takes care after me, because how he protects me, because how he is like he is…That's why I like him

…………………………………………………………………..

Well, that's this chapter finished, I wanted to post it before I went on holidays and I did ( yay! Going on hols, well, just to see my grandparents, not real hols).

Anyway, I know it's a bit too mushy romantic and sweet and that for some, but I can't help myself, I'm a romantic ( I love romantic comedies) so sorry if there's not much action ( they will be some action ahead and funny stuff I hope!) But that's how my story is mostly going to be : sweet .

Thank you for your reviews! Really makes me happy when I read them!

Hope you keep liking my story!


	7. Chapter 7: A sunday breakfast

F-Akane Future Akane

F-Ranma Future Ranma

F- in front of any character is the same character but in the future.

**What the future holds**

Chapter 7

"**A Sunday breakfast"**

The sun was out again in the city of Nerima. And inside the Tendo house the alarm clock went off…

"Don't know why you put that damn thing on on Sundays for…" F-Ranma grumbled as he hid his head under the sheets .

"Even if it's Sunday I don't like to oversleep" F-Akane said as she reached to turn the annoying noise off.

Akane lifted the sheets uncovering her sleepy husband's face:" Good morning sleepy head"

"Morning…" he simply answered in a deep still not awoken voice.

"You know, a great martial artist shouldn't be as lazy as you are" she said teasing.

"I ain't lazy…I'm in a deep and calm meditation…" He answered.

"Yeah right…never knew people snored while they meditated…" She laughed.

"I do not snore!" F-Ranma said as he sat up and put his arms around his wife and kissed her.

"You do snore Mr Saotome…" Akane said as she pulled away from his kiss.

"Well I am so sorry Mrs Saotome…from now on I shall stick a sock in my mouth before I go to sleep…" F-Ranma said pulling a funny face.

"Don't be stupid" Akane smiled as she stood up.

As soon as F-Akane stood up she felt things in her head spinning round and round, and soon she could hardly stand strait.

"Oh my …I'm gonna be sick!" She said as she ran for the bathroom.

F-Ranma got out of bed and ran after her. When he got to the bathroom he saw Akane bent down on her knees, face in the toilet.

"You know, you should go to the doctors, you've been like this for days now…I'm starting to worry" Ranma said as he held her hair out of her face so she wouldn't get it dirty as she was throwing up.

"I'm ok, it's just something I ate" She said as she got up and started brushing her teeth to take the horrible taste away from her mouth.

"It's not something you ate, I've been eating the same as you and I'm ok" He said worried.

"It's just a stomach bug or something" She answered.

"Even so, I'd feel better if you went to see Dr, Tofu" He said to her as he started to brush his teeth himself.

"Ok, if it'll make you feel better I'll go and see him" She said as she walked out of the bathroom.

"Good, and as for a reward I will treat you to breakfast out today" He said as he followed her into the bedroom.

"You mean you want me to go today?" She asked.

"Of course, when do you wanna go when you're already dead you dummy?" Ranma said ironically.

"Don't make such a drama…I'll go as soon as I get dressed ok?"She said rather annoyed.

"Good, I'll go with you" He said

"Why, you think I won't go?" She asked.

"No. why are you so nasty-minded? I just wanna go with you, I'm your husband and I'm worried" He replied.

"I'm sorry…I guess I have been a bit touchy these last days…" She said a bit regretful.

Meanwhile on top of the roof…

"Hey 'Kane, look, our future selves are walking out of the house…" Ranma said as he jumped on to a tree to see them better.

"Yeah, so what?" She asked.

"You know, until now we haven't had any luck searching for the mirror in the house, maybe they've got it on them, or even if they haven't I think we should follow them…you know, they might give us clues of where it is, might say something…" He explained.

"Yes, I think you're right" She agreed.

"Ok then, you keep behind me and don't mess up" He said as he jumped down of the tree.

"What do you mean mess up?" Akane asked angrily.

"Well, you know, you're clumsy and that, and I don't wanna get caught" Ranma said as he extended his arms so Akane could jump and land in them.

"Why you…" Akane said as she jumped and purposely landed on top of his head knocking him down to the floor.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm just so clumsy I can't help myself…" Akane said ironically.

"Let's just go before we loose them" He said as he got back up and dusted his self.

F-Ranma and Akane were walking towards Dr Tofu's but were interrupted half way by a person who passed by…

"Why…if it isn't my dearest Akane Tendo…" F-Kuno said as he saw the pair walking towards him.

"Kuno I am just not in the mood today…just go away…"

F-Akane said as she walked straight passed him.

F-Kuno grabbed her and hugged her "Just let me console you, I know what you must feel being married to that vile dog"

"Right…that does it…" F-Ranma said as he pulled F-Kuno away from F-Akane.

"What part of "go away" you didn't understand? F-Ranma said angrily.

"Let me be, you selfish coward…I will never accept her marriage to you…Akane Tendo deserves much better than you" F-Kuno said arrogantly.

"How long is it going to take to get through your thick head that she is called Akane Saotome now you moron!" F-Ranma said getting into a fighting stance.

"just leave it, I'm not feeling to well, let's go to Tofu's" F-Akane said pulling F-Ranma away from F-Kuno.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you" F-Ranma shouted towards F-Kuno.

"That will be the day I shall defeat you!" F-Kuno answered back.

" Oh Ranma, I don't know how you let him get to you still, I mean we're not kids anymore, you should learn to control yourself, you know he's not right in the head…" F-Akane said trying to calm down her husband.

"Even though that freak is fucking mad I don't like him getting near you! How dare dear he call me a vile dog and a coward1 I'm gonna…!" F-Ranma shouted

"Now, now, temper temper…" A-Kane said to her husband as if he was a little kid.

Hiding behind a tree were Ranma and Akane watching everything that had happened.

" Oh man! I wanted future me to rip Kuno's head off! But of course future you had to stop him…always spoiling the fun…" Ranma said looking towards Akane.

"I just think you both were pathetic back there, future me keeped her cool and showed the class I have" Akane said proudly.

"Yeah right…the word class and you don't go together Akane…" Ranma made fun.

" I happen to be a very classy woman" Akane informed.

Ranma just laughed at her comment and continued his way.

F-Ranma and Akane entered Dr. Tofu's and were soon attended by him.

"Good morning" F- Tofu greeted them.

"What brings you by a Sunday morning, any of you been hurt training again?" He asked with the happy face he always had.

"No, it's not that, Akane isn't feeling to well lately" F-Ranma explained.

" I can talk for myself you know" F-Akane said turning towards her husband.

" I see you two still argue as much as always" F-Tofu laughed.

"We wouldn't argue if he wasn't so annoying" F-Akane said.

"We wouldn't argue if she wasn't so stubborn and bad-tempered!" F-Ranma answered back.

"Ok, calm down now, come on Akane, tell me what's the matter" F-Tofu asked.

"Nothing, I'm ok, just been feeling a bit sick these last days" F-Akane explained.

" I would say these last weeks" F-Ranma interrupted.

"Shut up, it hasn't been for so long. Anyway, I just think it's something I've eaten, I'll probably be better in a few days but he was worried so I came hear to get him of my back" Akane said.

"Well, Ranma has done well bringing you here, it's his duty to take care after you and if anything goes wrong, even if it's a stupid little thing you always should have it seen to, just to be in the safe side, you should know that Akane, I though you were a responsible person" F-tofu told her as he examined her.

" I guess you're right" She said.

"Well, I'll take some blood and urine tests and then you can come and pick the results up tomorrow, ok?" He explained.

"thank you Dr, see if you can see what's wrong, because she's right moody lately, my patience is coming to an end" F-Ranma explained.

"I pretty much have the idea of what it can be, but I don't want to say anything until I have it confirmed" F-Tofu said.

"Really? Could it be bad?" F-Ranma asked.

"No, I don't think so, don't worry" F-Tofu answered.

After the tests were taken F-Ranma and F-Akane left the clinic.

"Now, let's get my princess some breakfast just as promised" F-Ranma said walking towards a small café.

"I'm sorry for being so moody lately, I know you just worry for me" F-Akane apologised.

"It's ok, now for some breakfast before I die of starvation!" F-Ranma said.

They both walked in the café and sat on a table and ordered.

"Man, I wish they'd hurry, I'm starving" F-Ranma complained.

"Don't be so impatient" F-Akane laughed.

Seconds later the waitress brought their food and drinks.

Akane just sat and stared at hers.

"What's the matter? Is it not what you ordered?" F-Ranma asked.

"No, it's not that, I'm not feeling to well, I think I'm going to be sick again" F-Akane explained.

"Oh" F-Ranma said looking panicked.

"I'm going to the toilet, be right back" F-Akane said as she got up and walked away.

F-Ranma just dug into his breakfast and enjoyed every bit of it until a feminine figure sat in front of him, in the place F-Akane was sitting just seconds before.

" Hello, Ranma darling" A F-Kodachi said.

"Oh, no, not you, I've just had to stand your brother and now you …" F-Ranma said tired.

"Why, are you not happy to see me?" F-Kodachi asked.

"No, not really" F-Ranma said as he kept munching his breakfast.

"Oh, you don't mean that..hahaha Ranma you're such a joker…" F-Kodachi laughed.

"I wasn't joking, so just go please, my wife is about to come back and she won't be happy to see you here" F-Ranma said.

" Oh, yes, that ugly bitch, I forgot she got her paws into you…" F-Kodachi said.

"I won't let you or anyone talk about her like that, I don't want you upsetting her, specially today, so I'm asking you nicely now, please leave before I loose my temper" F-Ranma said.

F- Kodachi put her hands in her pockets and quickly brought them out again and blowed some sort of dust onto F-Ranma.

"What the hell was that you just blew on me?" F-Ranma asked.

"Oh, nothing darling…and to show you how much I love you I will obey you and leave…" F-kodachi said.

"Good" F-Ranma said.

"But first I want a goodbye kiss…" F-Kodachi asked.

"What? No way!"F-Ranma answered.

"Ok, if you don't give me it, I will just have to take it by force" F-Kodachi said.

"And how are you going to do that?" F-Ranma challenged.

"Easy, the dust I threw on you is a paralyzing dust, it should be affecting you now and you'll be totally paralyzed for about 3 minutes hahahahahahaha!" F-Kodachi laughed.

"You bitch!"F-Ranma shouted.

"Now close your eyes" F-Kodachi said as she leaned over and kissed him.

Just as F-Kodachi was kissing F-Ranma, F-Akane walked out of the toilet and her heart stopped when she saw her husband kissing another woman (that brought back all the memories of when she saw him kissing or being kissed by a girl at a party 5 years ago) She had been through it once, but this time she couldn't forgive him.

"Bastard!" She said to him and ran out the door.

F-Ranma's eyes widened and he grew frustrated by the second as he couldn't move or run after her. F-Kodachi sat in front of him, wide grin on her face.

"Look's like I've done you a favour, getting rid of that witch for you" F-Kodachi said.

The 3 minutes passed by and F-Ranma could at last move. He quickly jumped of his seat and ran out the door. F-Kodachi followed him and stepped into his way.

"Where are you going Ranma darling?" she asked.

"Get out of my way Kodachi, before I do something I might regret" F-Ranma threatened.

"But, are you angry with me? I did us a favour, I did it for us!"F-Kodachi said at the edge of tears.

"Us? There is no "us" I don't know how you've got that stupid idea in your head! You're just as insane as your brother, if not worse!" F-Ranma screamed.

"I know you don't mean what you're saying" F-Kodachi said.

"Arghh…of course I do, I mean every single word I'm saying to you, you're just a crazy and pathetic woman, I feel sorry for you, no wait, sad's not the word, I feel disgusted. I hate you, I really really hate you, you just revolt me, and if you ever come near to me or Akane again I swear to God I'll make you wish you were dead. Do you understand that?" F-Ranma said harshly.

"I…I…I…don't believe you…" F-Kodachi said a bit scared.

"Well, for your own good you better believe me. I don't know how on earth you ever got the idea that I love you, that's just so stupid…but of course you're too busy living in your pathetic little world to see that I love Akane, that I always have and that's why I married her and not any other…Now get out of my way, I have to go and get my wife and fix the mess and damage you've caused!

"I'm…I'm…sorry.." F-Kodachi said dropping towards the floor.

"It's too late now…remember what I said, If I ever see you near us again God help you…" He said as he walked straight passed her and started running home.

Kodachi got up, started crying and left running as a stunned Ranma and Akane watched the scene.

"Wow Ranma…I never knew you had it in you…" Akane said.

"yes, I can be cruel sometimes…" Ranma said.

" I feel a bit sorry for your future self though, cause none of this was his fault, but I don't see my future self forgiving him…" Akane explained.

"Of course she won't forgive him, it's the same story as always, she won't let him explain and will blame him for everything" Ranma said.

"Well, you've got to admit that the situation he got caught in was a bit awkward and is pretty obvious that she's gonna blame him" Akane said.

"Come on, let's go see if he can fix things, I'm curious" Ranma.

"Ok, I wouldn't wanna miss it!Man it's going to be fun watching him!" Akane laughed.

"Hey, don't laugh at me!" Ranma protested.

"I'm not laughing at you, I'm laughing at your future self!" Akane explained.

"Well, it's just the same, you just wanna see me humiliate myself and beg!" Ranma said.

"Yes, I do, now let's hurry up! I don't wanna miss a thing!

Ranma sighed and ran with Akane towards the Tendo house….

…………………………………………………………………

Well, there's another chapter. I made it a bit longer to make up for the time I didn't write when I was on my hols and because I have some exams now so It might take a bit longer to update, but don't worry I'll update as soon as possible!

I hope you enjoyed it. I'm getting into the future Ranma and Akane story now, just to make it a bit more interesting, something has to happen to them!

Oh, and thank you sooooo much for your reviews, they are very very much apreciated! They make me happy!


End file.
